


Doce Diabo

by kjuzera PT-BR (kjuzera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera%20PT-BR
Summary: Todos acreditavam que Hinata era a pessoa mais fofa e inocente do mundo. Apenas Kageyama sabia que ele era muito mais do que isso. Ao ver como o mundo tratava Shouyou, Tobio se orgulhava em saber que a dualidade de Hinata Shouyou era só dele. Aquele doce diabo era só dele.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 19





	1. Raio de Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921545) by [kjuzera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera). 



> AVISOS IMPORTANTES:  
> 1) Contem elementos de dominação, submissão, punições, BDSM, etc.  
> 2) "Cena" é como se referem aos momentos em que as personagens estão praticando a dominação/submissão, não necessariamente envolve sexo.  
> 3) Durante uma cena, muitas vezes quem está praticando BDSM "interpreta um papel", como por exemplo dizer que não quer algo quando na verdade quer. Para o consenso estar claro sempre, são usadas palavras de segurança combinadas previamente.  
> 4) As palavras de segurança nesta história seguem o código de cores: 'vermelho' encerra imediatamente, 'amarelo' reduz a intensidade, 'verde' continua como está.

Hinata Shouyou era um doce. Mesmo já estando no segundo ano da faculdade, era baixinho e franzino, facilmente confundido com aluno do ensino médio. De nada ajudava seu gosto para moda inspirado em jpop dos anos 2000 com meias coloridas e blusões de capuz com animais fofinhos estampados. Estudava design e com alguma frequência presenteava seus amigos com adesivos bonitinhos com ilustrações que ele mesmo fazia. Era chamado carinhosamente de "Shou-chan" por quase todo mundo, inclusive pelos seus mais de 30 mil seguidores no Instagram. 

Já Kageyama Tobio era assustador. Alto, forte e ridiculamente sério. Mesmo estando no segundo ano da faculdade de direito já trabalhava meio período em um escritório, o que o obrigava a usar roupas extremamente formais. Alternava ternos azul marinho, azul escuro, azul chumbo e preto azulado com gravatas igualmente escuras. Estava sério e sóbrio sempre. As poucas pessoas que viram Kageyama se divertir na faculdade afirmam que seu sorriso foi tão aterrorizante que era melhor não incentivar. 

Apesar do antagonismo, Hinata e Kageyama eram namorados. E isso não era um segredo. 

Oikawa chegou na aula de tópicos avançados em direito tributário e sorriu de lado ao ver seu querido calouro que insistia em se matricular nas aulas mais avançadas antes do tempo. Era cedo, professor não havia chegado ainda, então era uma ótima oportunidade para…atormentá-lo.

\- Bom dia, Tobio-chan. Sua carranca de hoje parece um tanto pior que a de ontem. Foi uma noite longa? - ele disse sentando na classe ao lado do mais novo.

\- Bom dia, Oikawa-san, e eu não tive o desprazer de te ver ontem então por favor não me incomode. 

\- Você pode não ter tido o desprazer, mas eu vi você no Instagram do Shou-chan. Stories dele são ótimos. Você parecia extremamente concentrado vendo aquele filme. 

Kageyama quis morrer um pouquinho por dentro. 

\- Porque diabos você segue o Shouyou? 

Oikawa riu.

\- Sr.Não Uso Redes Sociais, Shou-chan é praticamente uma celebridade. Todo mundo segue ele. Ele é o raio de sol que ilumina nossas manhãs com sorriso de bom dia, é a central de notícias do campus, tudo que acontece ele está por dentro. Sem contar que o garoto é tão fofo que às vezes eu me pergunto se ele realmente tem 20 anos já. Tenho medo dos federais confiscarem meu celular e - Oikawa percebeu o total desconforto e vontade de se enterrar em um buraco de Kageyama e não perdeu a oportunidade de seguir falando - Melhor do que falar, melhor eu te mostrar não é? Da uma olhada nessa conta fake que fizeram "ShouChanCuteness", acho que é algum tipo de fã clube. 

Oikawa depositou o celular na mão de Kageyama que não conseguiu evitar de olhar a conta de Instagram recheadas de fotos de Hinata com filtros de bichinho, bochechas rosadas, fazendo corações com os dedos, abraçando bichos de pelúcia entre outras tantas imagens extremamente fofas que fariam qualquer um vomitar arco-íris. Qualquer um, menos Kageyama.

\- Isso é ridículo. - Kageyama disse devolvendo o celular para Oikawa. Tentou disfarçar o constrangimento afrouxando um pouco o nó da gravata. Corrigiu a postura tentando sentar de maneira mais confortável na cadeira, mas não estava sendo possível ficar totalmente à vontade naquela manhã. Estava inquieto e Oikawa não estava ajudando em nada. 

\- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Tobio-chan... Todo mundo sabe que vocês estão juntos desde o Ensino Médio. Deve ser difícil ter um namorado tão inocente como o Shou-chan... Eu não saberia lidar. 

Kageyama revirou os olhos. Tudo que não queria era ouvir o pervertido do Oikawa falar sobre a "inocência" de Shouyou, muito menos naquele momento especificamente. Hinata Shouyou podia ser milhares de coisas, mas inocente não era uma delas. Tentou relaxar respirando fundo, mas estava difícil manter as aparências. Ele só queria que Oikawa parasse de falar e o deixasse em paz, mas obviamente o veterano ignorou o clima da conversa e seguiu falando. 

\- Cada pessoa tem seu tempo de maturidade, não é mesmo? - Oikawa formulou a frase como uma pergunta mas o tom era de afirmação - Nós 'seguimores' do Shou-chan realmente esperamos que você respeite bem o tempo do nosso pequeno raio de sol.

Kageyama deixou escapar uma bufada, ele não era obrigado a ouvir aquele tipo de absurdo. Estava preparado para mandar Oikawa calar a boca, quando começou: A vibração sempre iniciava fraca, mas crescia um pouquinho a cada pulso. Eles começavam curtos e conforme iam ficando mais fortes também iam ficando mais longos. Tobio cerrou os punhos numa tentativa de manter sua expressão neutra. Sua ereção começou a se formar totalmente contra a vontade dele, o coração acelerando e o sangue descendo todo para a virilha.

\- Você está me ouvindo, Tobio-chan? Tire sua mente suja do pobre Shou-chan. 

Kageyama podia ver em sua mente o sorriso quase sádico de Hinata apertando os comandos do vibrador no aplicativo do celular protegido por uma capinha rosa com gatinhos. Pegou o seu celular e, como esperava, lá estava a notificação de mensagem do ruivo: "Aproveite a aula de hoje bebê” seguida do emoji mandando um beijinho com coração.

Tobio conseguiu sobreviver até o fim da aula. Ignorou todas as investidas de Oikawa exigindo que Kageyama “não corrompesse o anjinho ruivo” com os pensamentos impuros dele. Em intervalos de tempos bem marcados, o aparelho ligava e realizava um ciclo completo. Sua cabeça oscilava sempre que a vibração dentro dele começava: Ficava entre legislação tributária e o sorriso malicioso de Hinata. Cálculos de impostos e Shouyou dizendo "Se comporte". Taxas e multas, Shouyou o puxando pelos cabelos da nuca. 

"Quero te ver antes de você ir pro trabalho." foi a última mensagem de texto que Kageyama recebeu. Faltava ainda meia hora para o fim da aula, e o tempo parecia que não passava. Alguns minutos antes da dispensa oficial, ele pediu licença e saiu praticamente correndo da sala.

Foi até o saguão do prédio principal da universidade, que convenientemente contava com um banheiro separado para cadeirantes. Testou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu revelando o interior espaçoso e vazio. Trancou a porta, largou a mochila no canto, afrouxou bem a gravata e se pôs a lavar o rosto com água fria. Se olhou no espelho reparando na própria pele avermelhada, pupilas dilatadas e uma fina camada de suor. Sua ereção doía, a posição que seu pênis estava era estranha, a cueca incomodava bem como as calças sociais.  _ Onde raios estava Hinata? _

Se sentou na tampa da privada, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando a própria cabeça. Não demorou para o vibrador dentro dele começar seu ciclo enlouquecedor novamente. Se permitiu jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto espremia as pernas, uma contra a outra, numa tentativa desesperada de ter algum alívio, obviamente sem sucesso. Na última vibração da sequência, a mais longa e mais forte, Kageyama gemeu contido e sentiu gozar levemente, mas nem perto de aliviá-lo. 

Alívio maior foi ouvir as três batidas ritmadas na porta do banheiro. Quase num pulo ele abriu a porta já ofegante. Hinata entrou no cômodo rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele vestia um casaco de moletom estampado com cachorrinhos que era claramente grande demais para ele, o deixando com aparência de ser ainda menor. A bermuda curta e meias coloridas contribuiam para o visual adolescente. 

O ruivo trancou a porta e se virou para Kageyama, sorrindo maliciosamente e brincando com o cabinho do pirulito que tinha na boca. 

\- Oi Kagebaby... - ele cumprimentou cantarolando - Como você está...? 

Hinata caminhou na direção do moreno, o forçando a recuar de volta até sentar-se desajeitadamente na privada. Kageyama só conseguiu soltar um gemido quando o menor avançou sobre ele, se sentando sobre seu colo bem de frente. O ruivo agora o olhava da mesma altura e de maneira muito sugestiva manipulou o pirulito dentro da boca antes de tirá-lo um som praticamente pornográfico.

\- Shouyou, por favor- 

Sem muita delicadeza Kageyama sentiu sua boca ser invadida pelo pirulito, ao mesmo tempo que era puxado pela gravata. Os lábios de Shouyou chegaram muito próximos de sua orelha, apenas o suficiente para que ele sentisse o leve ar quente das palavras do ruivo.

\- Por favor o quê?

Kageyama hesitou ao sentir o doce forçar sua língua para baixo bem como o quadril de Hinata pesando sobre seu colo. 

\- Eu quero que você me toque, por favor… - Kageyama conseguiu responder com a voz arrastada.

Shouyou sorriu e segurou o rosto do moreno, espremendo suas bochechas entre seus dedos polegar e indicador. Com a outra mão lentamente puxou o pirulito para fora. Fez questão de passar o doce babado por cima dos lábios de Kageyama antes de retirá-lo completamente.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso. Quero você pronto pra mim hoje à noite. 

Enquanto falava Hinata roçava os lábios nos de Kageyama, sem nunca encostar totalmente. Kageyama engoliu seco e cerrou os punhos controlando assim a vontade que tinha de agarrar e se esfregar no namorado. Hinata percebeu que Tobio não insistiria mais e afastou o rosto, devolvendo o pirulito para a própria boca. 

\- Em que cor nós estamos? - Shouyou perguntou enquanto casualmente ajeitava o nó da gravata de Kageyama que estava todo esticado.

\- Verde. - Tobio respondeu prontamente.

\- Perfeito. - Hinata sorriu satisfeito e terminou de arrumar a gravata. - Seja bonzinho e esteja me esperando. E lembrando que eu sou o único que pode te tocar. Se você fizer eu vou saber e… bom, você sabe o que acontece quando me desobedece, não é mesmo?

O rosto sorridente e até mesmo doce de Shouyou contrastava literalmente com a ameaça que ele fazia tranquilamente. Kageyama sentiu-se arrepiar enquanto algumas lembranças bem explícitas pipocaram em sua mente. 

\- Sim, eu sei. Vou me comportar. 

Hinata se levantou contente fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Kageyama e indo para a frente do espelho casualmente. 

\- Conversamos mais pro meio da tarde. Vou almoçar com a Yachi e a tarde vamos ficar por aqui fazendo um trabalho. Depois vou ajudar o Yams com o pôster do Clube de Literatura, você tinha que ver o desastre de cartaz que eles fizeram… 

Tobio já estava acostumado com os “lados” de Shouyou e como ele transitava entre a tensão sexual das cenas que faziam e a casualidade como se fossem a mesma coisa. O abraçou pelas costas sem pedir permissão afundando o rosto no topo da cabeleira laranja do menor e o apertando contra o peito. Só queria que a noite chegasse logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


	2. Puro e Inocente

Kageyama passou a tarde toda no trabalho consciente do vibrador perfeitamente estático que tinha dentro de si. Era como um lembrete constante do prazer que ele poderia estar sentindo se não precisasse estar no trabalho lendo longos processos e marcando de marca texto as partes relevantes para que os advogados formados só precisarem ler os pontos importantes. O trabalho em si era meio estúpido, mas lhe dava bastante conhecimento e experiência. 

Hinata até podia gostar de fazer algumas surpresas, mas os limites eram sempre respeitados. Trabalho era trabalho e não dava para seguir com a cena. Mesmo assim, Tobio tinha certeza que o ruivo não ia perder um minuto do tempo livre que tinham. 

Pouco antes das 18hrs chegou a primeira mensagem: “Vai sair no horário?”. “Sim” ele respondeu prontamente. “Pegue um táxi.” foi a resposta de Hinata, seguida de um emoji piscando um olho. Kageyama contraiu os glúteos quase que involuntariamente, provocando um arrepio que pareceu subir até a nuca e voltar até a pontinha do seu pênis. Suspirou e olhou para o relógio marcando 17h45min desejando que os ponteiros se apressassem. 

Os vinte minutos de táxi para casa foram torturantes. Diferente da manhã que o aparelho cumpria ciclos e parava, o vibrador ficou o trajeto inteiro ligado em breves pulsos de potência baixa. Tobio foi a viagem toda de pernas bem cruzadas e uma mão tapando o rosto fingindo que dormia, tentando acalmar o corpo todo que parecia vibrar junto com o aparelho. 

O rítmo constante parecia impedir que qualquer pensamento coerente se formasse em sua cabeça. Seu coração pulsava frenético na mesma batida. Apertava as pernas sem qualquer sucesso em se aliviar, contraia os músculos para quem sabe conseguir movimentar um pouco sequer o pequeno vibrador, mas era impossível. Ele estava perfeitamente colocado para não se mover, Hinata sabia muito bem o que fazia.

Chegou em casa pouco antes das 18h30min, mais ou menos no mesmo momento que o vibrador se desligou. Foi direto para o quarto onde precisava deixar tudo preparado para quando Shouyou chegasse. Além é claro das cores verde, amarelo e vermelho como palavras de segurança, os dois tinham uma outra combinação bem simples que guiava as cenas que faziam. Tobio sempre chegava antes e escolhia na vasta coleção de acessórios do casal, aqueles que ele gostaria que fossem usados. Os deixava sobre a cômoda prontos para que Hinata só os pegasse rapidamente. Hinata não usaria nada que não fosse daquela seleção. 

Tobio abriu as gavetas já sabendo exatamente quais itens escolheria. Os deixou organizadamente sobre a cômoda e começou a tirar a roupa. O quarto tinha espelhos muito generosos cobrindo as portas do armário onde Kageyama se observou tirando os sapatos, paletó, calças, gravata e… Fitou o próprio reflexo por alguns instantes, ergueu uma sobrancelha avaliando uma idéia. Tirou o resto da roupa e guardou tudo no armário. Tudo menos a gravata azul escura, depositando-a sobre a cômoda junto com os outros itens.

O relógio despertador ao lado da cama marcava quinze minutos para as 19hrs e Kageyama já estava pronto, nu e ajoelhado sobre uma almofada. Hinata chegaria a qualquer momento e seu corpo não escondia que estava estimulado. O vibrador o tinha mantido num estado de excitação praticamente constante o dia todo. 

Ele podia notar gotas de gozo seco em seus pelos pubianos e uma gota fresca já se acumulava na glande. Sua pele normalmente branca e pálida estava avermelhada, até suada em alguns locais. Nas coxas próximo aos joelhos, algumas marcas de apertões que ele mesmo havia feito em tentativas de manter o rosto sereno durante a aula da faculdade. Por todo corpo seus pelos estavam arrepiados apenas com a expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Faltando cinco minutos para as 19hrs, Kageyama já sentia um leve formigamento nas pernas graças à posição em que aguardava. Tudo estava quieto e a sua própria respiração parecia preencher o ambiente. Não conseguia parar de pensar nos itens que tinha cuidadosamente alinhado na cômoda, e como Hinata os utilizaria. Se lembrava de outras noites, que tinham iniciado daquela mesma maneira, e sua ansiedade só aumentava. 

O barulho de chaves no corredor foi o suficiente para fazer disparar seus batimentos cardíacos. Respirou fundo tentando se tranquilizar e acompanhou o barulho que Hinata fazia ao chegar em casa. A porta da sala se abrindo, fechadura sendo trancada. Sapatos sendo retirados e uma mochila largada no chão. Alguns passos rápidos e curtos e a porta do quarto foi aberta sem cerimônias.

\- Você é sempre tão pontual, Kagebaby... ou será que você está tão desesperado que não quer perder um minuto? 

Kageyama estava de costas para porta então não pode ver o sorriso alegre de Hinata. Mas pode acompanhar o som dos passos do menor até a cômoda. Se pudesse ficar mais ansioso do que estava, teria ficado com certeza. Será que Hinata gostaria da seleção que ele tinha feito?

\- Hmmmm - foi tudo que o ruivo disse depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. - Em que cor estamos?

\- Verde. - Kageyama respondeu prontamente. 

\- Vem até aqui.

Tobio se levantou se virando e finalmente vendo Hinata. Ele sorria totalmente tranquilo o que deixava Kageyama ainda mais envergonhado do próprio estado de nervosismo. Ele vestia a mesma bermuda curta daquela manhã mas estava sem o casaco de moletom, usando apenas uma camiseta rosa com estampa de algum Pokemon que Tobio desconhecia completamente.

Ao se aproximar, Shouyou o segurou pela nuca o fazendo se inclinar e abaixar o suficiente para beijá-lo nos lábios. Um beijo suave que durou poucos instantes. Ao se separar Hinata manteve a mão na nuca e as testas juntas, possibilitando que se olhassem diretamente.

\- Vou usar sua gravata para amarrar seus pulsos. Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo.

Mais um beijo estalado e Hinata já pegava a gravata. Ela ainda estava com o nó então foi fácil passar pelos pulsos de Kageyama e ajustar. 

\- Tente não puxar muito, Tobio, eu gosto bastante dessa gravata. Seria uma pena se a gente estragasse ela. - Hinata disse sorrindo enquanto sentia o tecido lustroso entre as mãos. - Se ela sobreviver, sempre que você usar ela vamos lembrar de hoje. Ia ser incrível!

Kageyama sorriu um pouco também pensando como eles já tinham ressignificado diversos objetos e locais com suas memórias. Era como se fossem criando pequenos tesouros que só eles compreendiam o valor, símbolos do relacionamento, amor e confiança que eles tinham construído juntos. 

\- Agora se incline na cama, pés no chão. 

Sem hesitar Kageyama se dirigiu até a beirada da cama apoiando o quadril exatamente no fim do colchão. Deitou-se com os braços pra cima, já unidos pelos pulsos amarrados, e as pernas para baixo. Se a cama fosse um pouco mais baixa conseguiria ficar de joelhos.

Logo Hinata deitou-se de lado junto dele, uma mão começando a tocá-lo suavemente. Primeiro na nuca, traçando uma linha sinuosa pelas costas do moreno. 

\- Eu já disse outras vezes, mas você é tão lindo Kageyama Tobio, cada centímetro. 

Os elogios de Hinata tinham efeito diretamente sobre o pênis do moreno que agora pulsava pressionado ao colchão. A mão que lhe acariciava descia leve pelas costas até parar exatamente na entrada da bunda. Hinata se aproximou mais roçando seu nariz e boca nos cabelos e pele próximos a orelha de Kageyama.

\- Você ficou com o vibrador aí dentro o dia inteiro e isso foi incrível. Eu vou te dar um prêmio por ter se comportado tão bem. Você vai aceitar meu presente?

Enquanto escutava Kageyama podia sentir a mão de Hinata descer lentamente por entre suas nádegas até a sua entrada. 

\- Sim, eu aceito.

\- Apressado, nem sabe o que é ainda. - Shouyou disse se divertindo - Eu vou primeiro tirar isso de você. 

Hinata colocou um pouco de lubrificante em dois dedos e com calma passou o anel muscular. Não foi difícil pegar o cordão do pequeno vibrador tipo bullet e retirá-lo devagarinho. Kageyama sentiu um alívio e ao mesmo tempo um vazio que precisava voltar a ser preenchido. Seus músculos contraiam e relaxavam quase que involuntariamente. 

\- Olha só pra você, tão pronto. - Hinata acariciava a entrada por fora, ocasionalmente deixando a ponta do dedo entrar. - Todo esse tempo de preparação, toda aquela manhã deliciosa... A tarde eu precisei me conter muito pra não apertar todos os comandos no celular e fazer você inventar alguma desculpa para ter que sair do escritório. - Kageyama sentiu um arrepio com aquela possibilidade, teria sido péssimo mas era exatamente o que ele queria que tivesse acontecido. 

Hinata seguia falando e ele tentava acompanhar, mas as carícias começavam a distraí-lo. Conforme ele falava, seus dedos entravam, saíam e se curvavam dentro dele, como se fossem suas palavras que o tivessem abrindo. 

\- Quando você saiu eu fiquei te imaginando no táxi, tentando esconder do motorista que tudo que passava pela sua cabeça era como eu ia te foder quando chegasse em casa. Tentando esconder que você ficou duro o dia inteiro esperando por mim, tentando esconder que você estava quase gozando no banco de trás sem nem poder se tocar. 

Kageyama não evitou de gemer alto enquanto a fala de Hinata o manipulava. Era pouco mas ao mesmo tempo já era mais do que ele vinha recebendo. Fora um dia inteiro de antecipação, um dia inteiro só pensando nesse momento. Depois de todas essas horas de espera, Tobio queria mais que palavras. Se pudesse escolher, teria se empalado no pau de Hinata logo que ele chegara em casa. 

\- Shouyou… por favor...

\- Né Kageyama… A gente mal começou e você já está implorando, tão perfeito. - Hinata disse baixinho bem próximo da sua orelha quase num gemido, seus dedos indo mais fundo e pressionando exatamente em sua próstata. - Tão perfeito que quero te aproveitar pelo máximo de tempo possível. 

E com essas palavras ele parou e se retirou completamente. Kageyama deixou um ar, que ele nem lembrava ter segurado nos pulmões, sair. Shouyou tinha um ritmo que enlouquecia o moreno. Era lento e torturante. Ele fazia pausas totalmente deliberadas unicamente para atrasar seu orgasmo e prolongar a cena ao ponto em que Kageyama não suportasse mais. 

Tobio respirou fundo voltando sua atenção para o quarto, buscando Hinata com sua visão periférica. Deitado de bruços e com os braços pra cima, não conseguia ver onde o ruivo estava. Tentou escutar algum som, algum indício do que ele fazia, e nada. 

Naquela posição totalmente vulnerável, Tobio sentia a temperatura mais refrescante onde Hinata tinha passado o lubrificante que agora escorria lentamente pelo suas nádegas e saco. A sensação fazia contraste com o calor e excitação que ele sentia na ereção, que pulsava contra o colchão. Não aguentava mais, precisava ser tocado.  _ O que Hinata estava fazendo? _

Já impaciente tentou se virar um pouco de lado para procurar Hinata, levantando o pescoço. Quando virou a cabeça para trás - PAH! 

\- ah…! - ele exclamou surpreendido por um tapa estalado em sua nádega direita.

Imediatamente voltou a ficar na posição correta, cabeça baixa no colchão com o rosto tapado pelos próprios braços. O susto com certeza tinha sido maior que a dor, que agora era apenas uma leve sensação de ardência. Sua respiração se alterou completamente, o deixando ofegante e com o coração disparado.

\- Tsc, tsc, Tobio… - Hinata disse passando os dedos suavemente sobre a pele que ficou levemente avermelhada - Você sabe que não pode olhar. Está querendo ser punido? 

\- Desculpa... eu vou me comportar-

PAH!

A palma de Hinata estalou forte na nádega esquerda dessa vez fazendo Kageyama estremecer e gritar de novo.

\- Vocẽ não respondeu minha pergunta. Está querendo ser punido?

Kageyama sentia agora a leve ardência na nádega esquerda. Ela deixava sua pele ainda mais sensível ao gentil toque de Hinata que sempre seguia depois de um tapa. Formigamento e arrepios lhe desciam pela coxa e virilha. 

\- Não, por favor, eu vou me comportar, vou ser perfeito. 

Tobio sentiu o namorado se debruçar sobre suas costas, uma mão segurando seus pulsos contra cama acima da cabeça e a outra o segurando na linha da cintura. Seu peso o mantinha pressionado contra o colchão sem dar possibilidade de movimento, e logo pôde sentir o calor da sua respiração pertinho de sua orelha. 

\- Isso sou eu quem vai julgar.

Ele sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar e não ousou tentar mover meio centímetro. Hinata sorriu satisfeito e afastou apenas o suficiente para lhe olhar nos olhos.

\- Em que cor estamos?

\- Verde. 

\- Ótimo. Vamos continuar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


	3. Doce Diabo

Ser dominante era muito mais sobre garantir que o submisso alcançasse o prazer que queria, do que sobre dominar alguém exatamente. E a preparação para a cena era, sem dúvidas, tão importante quanto a cena em si. Kageyama confiava seu corpo a Hinata, e, para o ruivo, não havia responsabilidade maior que essa. 

A idéia de colocar o vibrador de manhã para fazer a cena só a noite tinha partido de Tobio e ele jamais lhe negaria isso. Conversaram sobre os horários, funcionalidades do vibrador, quantas vezes se encontrariam antes, etc. Combinaram tudo para que o dia fosse incrível e exatamente como Tobio queria. 

Hinata não esperava ficar tão excitado. 

A cena começou logo cedo pela manhã quando acordaram. Shouyou conduziu um Tobio sonolento até o banheiro, o despiu e o sentou no banquinho da ducha tradicional japonesa. Com a água morna o banhou e lavou seus cabelos não poupando carinhos e afagos. 

Hinata adorava essa parte. Apesar do silêncio entre eles, ele sentia uma cumplicidade sem limites. E o rosto tranquilo e afetuoso do moreno, diferente da carranca usual, falava mais que mil palavras.

\- Você está tão lindo hoje, Kagebaby… 

Shouyou se aproveitava dos momentos raros que podia ver Kageyama de cima. Com ele sentado no banquinho a sua frente e ele de pé, podia facilmente beijar sua testa e entrelaçar os dedos por seus cabelos molhados. 

\- Eu estou literalmente igual ontem… - Tobio disse encostando a testa na barriga de Hinata. 

\- Não me responda assim. - Shouyou falou levemente contrariado. - Se eu digo que hoje você está mais bonito que ontem, é por que você está.

Kageyama apenas concordou com um muxoxo. Era óbvio que o banho morno cheio de carinho não tinha colaborado em nada para tirar ele do estado de sonolência. Hinata poderia ficar ali abraçado nele o dia todo, mas ele tinha um cronograma perfeitamente traçado. 

\- Em que cor estamos? - Hinata disse conduzindo levemente o rosto de Kageyama para que lhe olhasse.

\- Verde.

\- Então levante. Fique de bruços na pia e olhos no espelho. 

O moreno se levantou e se posicionou da maneira que tinha sido orientado. O espelho era grande e permitia que Hinata mantivesse contato visual, mesmo naquela posição. 

\- Eu queria que nós tivéssemos mais espelhos. - Hinata disse enquanto buscava o que precisava numa das gavetas do móvel da pia. - Queria que você pudesse me ver colocando o vibrador em você, pra toda vez que ele ligar você lembrar quem colocou ele aí. 

O ruivo fingia não se importar, falando sem parar de mexer na gaveta, mas observava cada detalhe. Sorriu de lado ao ver que suas palavras fizeram ele flexionar levemente os joelhos, reposicionando-se para acomodar a ereção que crescia contra o balcão da pia. 

\- Mas eu não me preocupo. - com o pequeno vibrador bullet e o lubrificante em mãos ele voltou a se aproximar do moreno, o olhando nos olhos pelo espelho - Eu tenho certeza que toda vez que ele vibrar você só vai conseguir pensar em mim. 

Kageyama o olhava pelo espelho, atento. Podia ver como o corpo dele se contraia e se arrepiava involuntariamente na expectativa. Naquele estado, ele só precisava forçar um pouco que Tobio certamente começaria a implorar em pouco tempo.

Sem quebrar o contato visual pelo espelho, Shouyou passou um pouco do lubrificante por todo o pequeno vibrador com uma calma desnecessária. Logo o som constante da vibração preencheu o silêncio e a mão livre e oleosa do ruivo desceu pela fresta entre as nádegas empinadas. 

Tobio respirou fundo, relaxando na expectativa de finalmente receber o objeto. Foi ele morder o lábio e fechar os olhos esperando o prazer que deveria vir em seguida, que ele percebeu. O som do vibrador logo se desligou e a mão que iniciava o contato se afastou. 

\- Ah Kagebaby… - Hinata disse cheio de falsa pena. Ele se aproximou se debruçando ao lado dele sobre a pia, e acariciando seus cabelos da nuca. - O que eu disse sobre os olhos?

\- Olhos no espelho. - Kageyama repetiu a instrução olhando fixamente no espelho apesar do outro estar quase colado a sua bochecha. 

\- Foi um pedido tão simples, Tobio. Você fez de propósito pra ser punido?

\- Não. 

\- Mas você vai ser. - Hinata disse resoluto, se afastando. - Eu vou dizer de novo: olhos no espelho, Kageyama. Você vai me obedecer dessa vez?

\- Sim.

\- Em que cor estamos?

\- Verde.

O som estridente do vibrador voltou a preencher o banheiro. Tobio apenas piscou enquanto olhava fixamente para Shouyou pelo espelho. O ruivo voltou a pegar o lubrificante aplicando rápido dessa vez, correndo novamente a mão livre para a fresta entre as nádegas de Kageyama. Dessa vez ele não esboçou reação alguma, o olhando fixamente. 

Hinata aproveitou para encostar levemente o vibrador…… atŕas de seu joelho direito. A surpresa fez Kageyama quase dar um pulinho enquanto arrepio subia por suas costas. Os dois controlaram a vontade de rir que logo passou quando Shouyou pressionou o vibrador com firmeza na região e começou a subir devagar pela parte interna da coxa. 

\- Você se comportou muito mal, Tobio. - o vibrador lubrificado deslizava com facilidade pela perna até a nádega e voltava a descer pela outra perna. - Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se redimir hoje.

Com a mão livre e besuntada de lubrificante, Hinata acariciou a fresta dele, passando pelo ânus, pelo períneo, até chegar às bolas. Virando o pulso ele conseguiu segurá-las na mão enquanto levava o vibrador para cima, passando pelas costas até chegar num dos mamilos dele. 

\- Ah hhh hn - Kageyama gemeu quando Hinata massageou seu saco ao mesmo tempo que pressionou a vibração contra seu mamilo. Por um breve instante ele fechou os olhos mas o abriu logo em seguida.

\- Fala Tobio… O que você quer?

\- Eu quero… eu quero que você enfie logo o vibrador. - ele disse com os dentes quase cerrados. A ereção dele seguia restringida contra a pia, onde ele não obtinha fricção alguma.

\- E o quanto você quer? - Hinata dizia brincando com o vibrador agora pela parte externa das nádegas dele. 

\- Muito, eu quero muito, eu quero… - Kageyama começou a se perder nas palavras conforme a mão de Hinata se movida do saco para o períneo e em seguida até a base do seu membro. Nunca tocando onde ele realmente precisava, até ele se entregar - Por favor, eu imploro, eu quero muito, por favor…

O fluxo de pedidos começou baixinho quase como um lamúrio mas já fazendo Hinata sorrir e sua mão voltar a circular e forçar a entrada do moreno. 

\- Quando você pede algo, você deve pedir de maneira clara e objetiva, Kageyama. O que você quer?

Após um suspiro e um gemido, o maior respirou fundo e respondeu.

\- Por favor, eu quero que você coloque o vibrador em mim. Eu imploro.

\- Mas é claro, Kagebaby, estou aqui pra você. - Hinata respondeu um tanto irônico.

Sem mais delongas, Shouyou pegou o pequeno aparelho, reaplicou o lubrificante, e posicionou no ânus do namorado. Com um pouquinho de força ele entrou por completo e ainda colocou mais um dedo, checando o posicionamento correto. Satisfeito, Shouyou segurou os quadris de Tobio e o girou, deixando-o de frente pra ele.

\- Esse é o aplicativo que controla ele. - o ruivo disse depositando aparelho de celular na mão do moreno - Eu quero que você teste todos os programas e as intensidades e me diga se tem algo que você não gosta. Depois se vista e venha para a cozinha. 

\- Sim.

\- Você não pode se masturbar, eu vou saber se você fizer. 

E com um beijinho nos lábios Hinata o deixou sozinho. 

Ele foi direto até a cozinha, sua intenção era fazer o café da manhã mas ele estava com uma ereção praticamente completa. Não podia olhar pra pia da cozinha sem imaginar Tobio tombado sobre ela. Ao invés de lutar contra, Shouyou foi até o lavabo e fechou a porta.

Rapidamente e sem pensar muito, baixou a calça pegando o próprio pênis em frente a privada. Era para ele estar no comando, não podia se perder assim tão fácil. Na teoria era fácil, outra era fazer seu namorado perfeito implorar por um vibrador e não fodê-lo imediatamente.

Imaginando exatamente aquilo, Hinata se masturbou e gozou rapidamente. Se limpou já pensando que a tarde seria longuíssima e que ele teria que lutar muito contra aquelas memórias.

Na cozinha, Tobio apareceu um tempo depois de Shouyou, já pronto com terno completo. Enquanto Hinata comia e tomava café, Tobio tomou um copo de leite (ele não gostava de comer muito nos dias das cenas). Eles conversaram sobre o experimento com o aplicativo e estavam na cor verde para seguir conforme o combinado.

Hinata vestiu uma de suas roupas mais fofas e juntos saíram para a faculdade. Foram até a estação conversando normalmente e entraram no trem cheio onde apenas Hinata conseguiu um assento. Assim que o trem começou a se movimentar, Shouyou olhou para Tobio sorrindo alegre enquanto pegava o celular na mochila. 

Kageyama apenas desviou o olhar já sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Em instantes a vibração começou. Ele sentiu um leve espasmo, o fazendo ficar nervoso olhando para o monte de pessoas em volta, mas ninguém pareceu notar nada. 

O aparelho vibrava continuamente em potência média. Shouyou olhava pra ele com interesse analisando suas expressões faciais. Kageyama tentava ao máximo não esboçar nada, mas já não conseguia ficar exatamente parado como normalmente ficaria no trem, tendo que mudar o peso de perna com frequência. Eventualmente Hinata ligava e desligava a vibração, sem aviso, sem um ritmo. Provavelmente só estava se divertindo com as expressões no rosto do namorado. 

\- Com licença, senhor. - uma senhora de idade disse para Kageyama. O terno completo e alinhado normalmente fazia as pessoas o tratarem como um senhor respeitoso, Shouyou achava hilário. - Eu vou descer em Umeda, quantas mais paradas até lá? Meus olhos já não são como antes.

Kageyama olhou um tanto atônito para a velha senhora, depois para o mapa da linha que ficava exposto em cima das portas, e em seguida para Shouyou que já sorria malicioso. 

\- Até Umeda, certo? - Kageyama confirmou enquanto olhava para o mapa para identificar em qual parada estava agora e começar a contar. 

\- Isso mesmo. - confirmou a senhora.

Logo que começou a contagem, o pulso contínuo do vibrador foi substituído por um que piscava rápido, em intensidade forte. A cada estação no mapa, um pulso forte. Rapidamente Kageyama se viu contando os pulsos e ignorando completamente o mapa. Sua face completamente perdida, os números perdendo a ordem. 

\- São mais 9 estações até Umeda, senhora. - Hinata interviu sorrindo largo, fazendo sua expressão infantil ficar ainda mais fofa. 

A senhora desviou o olhar de Tobio e espremeu os olhos na direção de Hinata, identificando quem tinha respondido a ela.

\- Ah sim, muito obrigada rapazinho. 

A senhora se afastou indo em direção dos bancos preferenciais. Kageyama conseguiu respirar fundo assim que Shouyou fez as vibrações cessarem. Ele tinha uma pasta que usava com a alça transpassada que casualmente servia perfeitamente para camuflar a ereção que insistia em voltar. Sentia sua face ainda vermelha e quando olhava para Shouyou o menor apenas sorria. 

Para o mundo, Shouyou era um rapazinho fofo e inocente. Apenas Kageyama sabia que ele era muito mais do que isso. Ao ver como o mundo tratava Shouyou, Tobio se orgulhava em saber que a dualidade de Hinata Shouyou era só dele. Aquele doce diabo era só dele. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


	4. Verdades não ditas

Kageyama tentava permanecer imóvel. Estava com os pés apoiados no chão, deitado de bruços na cama com os braços acima da cabeça, os pulsos amarrados um ao outro pela gravata. E era esta a única peça de roupa que ele tinha em contato com seu corpo. 

Com o rosto afundado na colcha da cama para evitar a tentação de olhar para trás de novo, Tobio curtia a ardência dos tapas cessar. Ainda tinha a sensação deles como uma sombra na pele. Racionalmente ele não ousaria se mexer de novo, mas algo dentro dele pedia por aquela sensação novamente. Não suportava a distância que Shouyou mantinha e queria a atenção dele integralmente, nem que tivesse que desobedecê-lo para isso. 

\- Eu não vou te fazer esperar muito, Kagebaby, não se preocupe. - Hinata disse de longe como se lesse a mente dele - Eu só estou um tanto maravilhado com a seleção de brinquedos que você fez pra hoje. Quer repensar algum deles?

Como parte da combinação deles, Hinata poderia usar apenas os objetos que ele tivesse escolhido antes. Tobio precisou se esforçar um pouco para lembrar todos os itens que colocou a disposição mais cedo sobre a cômoda. Haviam tiras de velcro que ele poderia usar para amarrá-lo, um par de grampos para mamilos, um massageador por vibração, um dildo de tamanho bem generoso e…  _ oh, por favor _ . 

\- Sim, eu quero repensar. - Tobio disse quase num gemido abafado. 

Hinata prontamente se aproximou deitando ao lado dele na cama, e o moreno não moveu um músculo conforme tinha sido mandado. 

\- Você me diz qual deles que eu penso se você merece ou não que eu abra essa exceção - Hinata disse em tom sádico.

Kageyama sentiu seu corpo tremer involuntariamente. Todas as coisas que o ruivo poderia fazer com aqueles objetos piscando em flashes na mente dele. Ele conhecia bem o doce diabo, sabia que certamente ele já tinha pensado em tudo, mas usaria aquela oportunidade para torturá-lo mais um pouco. 

\- Me diga qual deles, Tobio. - Hinata insistiu subindo os dedos pela nuca dele e os entrelaçando nos fios curtos do cabelo. Gesto que parecia um carinho mas demonstrava todo o controle que Hinata tinha sobre ele. Incerto sobre o que exatamente responder, Tobio manteve o rosto escondido na colcha da cama pensando nas possibilidades. A demora foi suficiente para que os dedos de Hinata se fechassem em seus cabelos, puxando-os com firmeza, fazendo ele prontamente erguer o rosto da cama. 

\- O anel peniano. - Kageyama respondeu rápido, praticamente num gemido de dor. 

Shouyou sorriu revelando na outra mão o anel emborrachado, ainda o segurando pelos cabelos para que ele visse. 

\- Eu já imaginava. - ele disse divertido, soltando os cabelos e continuando a fazer carinho - Mas seria uma pena se você gozasse logo em seguida, Kagebaby. Você passou o dia inteiro esperando esse momento, eu quero que ele dure o máximo. Vire-se. 

\- Não, por favor, eu não vou aguentar mais. - Kageyama disse erguendo a cabeça mas fechando os olhos. Sua voz desestabilizada, forçando o quadril contra a cama, seus pés perdendo o chão enquanto tentava manter a cabeça no ar, suas mãos forçando o nó da gravata. - Por favor, já esperei o dia inteiro e eu quero que você me toque, por favor. 

Quando o moreno começou a reclamar Hinata se levantou se afastando.

\- Eu vou dizer apenas mais uma vez e se você não obedecer eu vou aproveitar todo o tempo que temos disponível te punindo. Isso são tipo… umas três horas de castigo, você entende as consequências, Tobio? Me responda com uma cor.  
\- Verde.

\- Então vire-se agora. - Hinata disse na expectativa se o moreno ia ou não obedecer.

Kageyama engoliu seco mas prontamente se virou. Preferiu apoiar os pés na beirada da cama pois sabia que agradaria Hinata. Ele também podia sentir o lubrificante que escorria pela sua virilha agora começar a escorrer de volta. Seu pênis estava semi-ereto e agora desprovido de qualquer possibilidade de fricção apoiado em seu abdômen, com a cabeça avermelhada e levemente úmida de pré-gozo.

\- Isso mesmo, Kagebaby. - Hinata elogiou enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas dele - Lembre-se que você ainda vai ganhar um presente no final, só precisa ser um bom garoto.

Shouyou empurrou levemente os joelhos dele para que ficasse totalmente aberto e à disposição dele. Fez questão de tocar suavemente a região do osso externo do namorado e ir descendo lentamente até a base do pênis. 

Kageyama não disse nada mas se contorceu na direção do toque suave e nada suficiente. Se arrepiou e gemeu quando sentiu o frescor do lubrificante pingando sobre seu membro. 

\- Shhhhhhhh... - Hinata o segurou pela base, tocando apenas o necessário, e com a outra mão posicionou o anel de borracha. Kageyama gemeu mais um pouco pela pressão, seu abdômen se contraindo e soltando. - Não está certo ainda.

Com as duas mãos, Shouyou puxou o anel o alargando mais, deixando exatamente posicionado na base do falo, logo depois do saco. Naquela posição o anel dificulta a circulação sanguínea do pênis retardando a ejaculação. Kageyama gemeu mais alto, contorcendo o quadril e fechando as pernas. 

\- Está bom assim? - Hinata finalmente o segurou pela base logo acima do anel com a mão cheia, o masturbando pela primeira vez em que pareciam milhões de anos para Tobio. 

\- Ah, Shouyou… ah - quanto mais Hinata o estimulava e ele estocava em sua mão, mais apertado o anel ficava e o alívio não vinha. O estímulo e o prazer que ele sentia eram deliciosos, mas em nada contribuíam para que chegasse mais perto do orgasmo. Era uma tortura física e psicológica, e Tobio adorava. - Por favor, ah, ahhh, eu quero gozar, por favor, ahh..

\- Tsc. - Hinata discordou o largando e se afastando na direção da cômoda. - Nós apenas começamos. 

Kageyama choramingou baixinho enquanto empurrava o quadril pra cima, sendo recompensado com absolutamente nada. Shouyou logo voltou indo para o centro da cama e pedindo que ele ficasse sentado de joelhos. Tobio obedeceu o mais rápido que pode com as mãos amarradas. Shouyou indicou que ele ficasse de costas pra ele, com os joelhos abertos. A posição fazia suas costas arquearem a bunda ficar proeminente. 

\- Merda, você é tão gostoso, Tobio.

Hinata se posicionava imediatamente atrás dele, na mesma posição. Empurrando a bunda pra trás Kageyama pode sentir facilmente a ereção dele pela bermuda. Shouyou passou rapidamente as mãos pela extensão do corpo exposto diante dele, o beijando nos lábios rapidamente quando ele virou o rosto pra trás. 

\- Te amo muito. - ele disse entre um beijo e outro. 

\- Eu também. - Kageyama respondeu.

O clima fofo foi interrompido pelo barulho das tiras de velcro sendo abertas rapidamente. Hinata habilmente circulou as tiras nas coxas e canelas de Kageyama, o impedindo assim de sair daquela posição. Com as mãos segurou os cotovelos dele, empurrando pra cima, indicando onde seus braços deveriam ficar. 

Kageyema cedeu, levando os braços pra cima e pra trás, mãos se embolando nos cabelos laranjas enquanto Hinata depositava beijos em suas costas e ombros. Com o toque suave como uma pluma, e mais torturante que qualquer tapa, Hinata circulou a cintura fina do moreno, subindo pelo abdômen definido até o peitoral. Ainda beijando e mordendo de leve as costas e nuca, ele se pôs a circular os mamilos com os dedos, suave e demorado. 

Aquela era a parte mais torturante para Tobio. Se projetando pra trás, esfregando sua bunda no outro, tudo que ele conseguia sentir eram suas roupas. Ao menos podia segurar ele pelos cabelos e garantir que não se afastasse. As mãos dele agora dançavam suavemente sobre seu torso exposto, fazendo mais cócegas que qualquer alívio. 

\- Mais… Eu quero mais. - ele pedia enquanto se esfregava com força sem sucesso.

Numa medida desesperada ele puxou os cabelos dele virando o rosto e o conduzindo a um beijo sôfrego. Ao mesmo tempo Hinata pinçou seus dois mamilos entre seus polegares e indicadores com força. Kageyama interrompeu o beijo quase gritando mas Hinata rapidamente capturou sua boca de volta, engolindo seus choramingos enquanto ele espremia os mamilos entre os dedos. 

Tobio não sabia direito que fazer com as mãos, não conseguia se afastar nem se aproximar mais, a dor fazendo ele se contorcer, arrepiar e tensionar. Suas mãos quase involuntariamente se agarrando aos cabelos do ruivo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Hinata devolveu a dor aguda do seu escalpo chupando e mordendo o lábio inferior de Kageyama. Uma das mãos abandonando o mamilo rijo para pegar a ereção pela base e estocá-lo com força. 

Tobio quase engasgou nos próprios gemidos, seu corpo tremendo e tendo espasmos. Sentia a pressão no saco pronta para explodir mas sendo contida pelo anel. 

\- Eu vou fazer essa sensação durar horas Kagebaby, vai aproveitar muito tempo ainda. - Hinata disse depositando beijos estalados nos ombros dele enquanto diminuía a velocidade que o estimulava. 

\- Não, por favor, eu não quero mais. Eu quero gozar, por favor,..

Kageyama choramingava tentando segurar Hinata pela roupa para fazê-lo o beijar de novo, enquanto desajeitadamente tentava estocar mais rápido na mão dele. O ruivo se desvencilhou das tentativas facilmente, segurando ele pelas bochechas com uma mão, a outra circulando seu pescoço de maneira dominante.

Os olhos azuis estavam semicerrados, marejados de lágrimas e luxúria, seus lábios se movendo sem parar numa corrente de palavras mudas implorando. Shouyou o calou colando seus lábios nos dele com carinho. Em momentos suas respirações sincronizaram, e ele roçou os lábios deles gentilmente, soltando seu rosto e pescoço.

Tobio sentiu as mãos pequenas descerem do seu rosto e pescoço de volta para seu corpo, lhe tocando apenas com as pontas dos dedos. Seu corpo se acalmando, na medida do possível, a respiração tranquilizada, seu saco não mais parecendo que explodiria a qualquer instante.

Se deixou relaxar, seus braços caindo a frente, a cabeça para trás no ombro de Shouyou. As mãos do menor correndo por seu corpo delicadamente enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

\- Você é todo meu, Tobio.

\- Sim, todo seu… -e ele murmurou de volta.

Hinata desceu as duas mãos até o quadril do moreno e o puxou forte contra a própria virilha.

\- Eu quero você tanto... - ele disse ainda beijando o pescoço dele.

Tobio sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo todo pela enésima vez naquele dia, sentindo o pênis do namorado por baixo das roupas mais rígido do que nunca. Sua ereção começando a pulsar de novo.

\- Então me tenha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


	5. Você adora quando dói

\- Eu quero você tanto... - Hinata disse ainda beijando o pescoço dele.

Tobio sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo todo pela enésima vez naquele dia, sentindo o pênis do namorado por baixo das roupas mais rígido do que nunca. Sua própria ereção começando a pulsar de novo.

\- Então me tenha.

\- E eu vou. - Hinata disse baixinho. - Mas bem devagar. 

Todo corpo de Kageyama estava eletrizado e sensível. Cada toque era um pulso que o estimulava muito mais que o normal. Era um estado mental que só Hinata conseguia colocar ele. 

Com as mãos amarradas uma a outra pela gravata, e as canelas atadas nas coxas pelas tiras de velcro, o moreno não tinha muitas opções de movimento. Apoiou a parte superior do corpo na cama à sua frente, na esperança de projetar seu quadril pra trás, sentindo de leve o contorno da ereção de Shouyou pela bermuda. 

Hinata apreciou a cena, passando a mão pelas costas do moreno e esfregando seu quadril na bunda nua dele. Parou para passar a mão por suas coxas, subindo pela bunda. Contornou sua cintura para subir pelo ventre até os mamilos duros. Ergueu seu corpo menor de maneira a se encaixar nas costas do moreno, a boca em sua orelha.

\- Você é tão bom pra mim, Kagebaby… Eu vou fazer valer cada hora de hoje. 

Sem se afastar o ruivo alcançou os grampos de mamilo que tinha separado. Era um dos objetos que o próprio Tobio tinha selecionado para aquela cena. Eles não eram muito grandes, lembravam muito prendedores de roupa mas tinham as pontas emborrachadas e macias. Eram leves mas fortes e cada um contava com uma pequena argola, caso quisesse pendurar algum pingente ou corrente. Shouyou gostava muito daqueles grampos, ou melhor, gostava das reações que conseguia do namorado quando os usava nele.

Kageyama chiou e arqueou as costas quando seus dois bicos foram firmemente esmagados pelos prendedores. 

\- Está doendo...? - Hinata perguntou ao pé de seu ouvido enquanto passava os dedos seu peito, deliberadamente evitando de tocar os grampos. 

\- Sim… ihhs... 

O moreno chiava, sua respiração curta o agitando novamente. A aceleração fazia a pele exposta dele se aquecer mais, o fazendo começar a suar. Suas mãos amarradas se agarrando ao lençol da cama.

\- Me diga uma cor para quando eu faço… assim. - sem mais avisos, Shouyou colocou os dedos nas argolas e as puxou rapidamente, não forte o suficiente para que se desprendessem. 

\- Ahhhhrgggg! - Kageyama gritou, precisando se agarrar forte no lençol, seu corpo todo tremendo em espasmos.

Hinata observou Tobio de perto, seu cenho franzido pela dor aguda e a respiração ficando ainda mais agitada. Os grampos balançaram, puxando seus mamilos com força pra baixo e os espremendo, mas não se soltaram. Ainda bem posicionado a suas costas, ele segurou o namorado o amparando pelo tronco com uma mão e a outra empunhando sua ereção, pacientemente aguardando a onda de dor passar. 

\- Verde... ahrg… verde! - ele disse finalmente por entre a respiração cortada. - Por favor, dói muito…

\- Você adora quando dói, Kageyama. - ele disse ainda o segurando, confortando, e pacientemente bombeando sua ereção de volta a rigidez. 

E ele adorava mesmo. Shouyou dirigia seu corpo com maestria, usando de toda sua expertise para conduzi-lo quase ao orgasmo, para depois usar a dor para negá-lo. A dor em si não era o que Kageyama adorava, e sim como ela agia como um fermento fazendo seu prazer crescer em ondas cada vez maiores. Era sempre assim, depois de causar um pouco de dor, o ruivo a aliviava com um abraço firme, para em seguida estimulá-lo de novo. 

Seu pau estava já novamente ereto quando Shouyou puxou novamente os grampos sem cerimônias. 

\- Nnnh…ah! - ele gemeu forte mas fechando a boca, se impedindo de gritar. 

Hinata o amparou de novo, evitando que ele se deixasse cair sobre seus braços trêmulos. O segurava firme ajudando seu corpo a passar pela tortura, sua mão já descendo para seu pênis de novo enquanto depositava beijos estalados em suas costas. 

\- Não mais… me deixa gozar… 

\- Muito cedo. - Hinata disse sorrindo. - Você vai depois que eu te der meu presente. 

Tobio sentiu a pressão da excitação voltar mais rápido com calor e força. A mão de Shouyou o estimulava assustadoramente devagar, desviando sua atenção da latência de seus mamilos. Com seu corpo restringido daquela maneira, com Hinata ainda o segurando firme, seus opções de movimentos eram pouquíssimas. 

E ele fez de novo. A dor cada vez mais forte, seguida de carícias cada vez mais sublimes.

Arqueava as costas, se projetando para trás, buscando contato. Jogou a cabeça por cima do ombro virando de lado, para ter os lábios capturados pelo ruivo. Ele sentia como se Hinata colhesse seu corpo. O dia inteiro de preparação, horas e mais horas de estímulos, tudo para, no momento certo, colher o fruto mais perfeito. 

\- Por favor, eu quero muito. - ele implorou, o beijando de novo.

Kageyama não ia aguentar mais, ia gozar a qualquer instante. Ele não conseguiria mais segurar, talvez até fosse punido por isso mas não tinha mais como. O anel que prendia a base de seu pênis podia ser suficiente para atrasá-lo, mas não o impediria quando chegasse no limite. Os grampos o apertando nos bicos sensíveis e doloridos enquanto Shouyou o masturbava e beijava seriam o início do fim daquela noite perfeita. 

Um estalo molhado marcou o fim do beijo deles, e Hinata sumariamente empurrou Tobio para frente. Os braços trêmulos e amarrados do moreno não foram suficientes para segurá-lo fazendo ele precisar se apoiar nos cotovelos, o rosto por pouco não afundando no lençol.

\- Eu disse que era cedo. - Hinata disse se afastando, suspendendo prontamente o contato entre eles. 

Tobio ficou na posição que tinha sido colocado, bunda para cima e as costas arqueadas, recuperando o fôlego. As canelas atadas às coxas o impediam de deitar de fato, e os pulsos atados pela gravata pareciam reduzir completamente a força de seus braços.

Ofegante ele ficou apoiado nos cotovelos, deixando a testa cair no lençol. Podia ver por entre as próprias pernas sua ereção cheia e avermelhada pelo estímulo. Bastaria só mais um pouquinho que ele estaria finalmente gozando. E Shouyou sabia daquilo muito bem, por isso tinha se afastado. 

Largado sozinho naquela posição, só conseguia sentir a ardência queimando seus mamilos grampeados, agora ainda pior devido ao roçar com a cama. Sua respiração ofegante não ajudava naquele quesito também. 

\- Por que você não me conta um pouco como foi seu dia? Alguma coisa diferente no trabalho? 

Tobio o viu apenas pelo canto do olho, mas sentiu pela movimentação da cama que o ruivo retornava, sentando na cama bem atrás dele. Podia vê-lo parcialmente por entre suas pernas.

\- Eu… eu estou ajudando em um processo novo… sobre evasão fiscal. 

Kageyama se esforçou para responder. Sabia que aquele assunto aleatório servia basicamente para distraí-lo da dor. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o ardor deixava se ser leve. Ainda sim era uma sensação constante, algo que ele conseguia deixar em segundo plano, caso tivesse outra coisa na qual se concentrar. 

\- Isso é quando não querem pagar impostos, né? 

Hinata fazia aquilo de propósito. Sabia que se Tobio estivesse com dor iria engajar na conversa imediatamente, se não iria simplesmente pedir que o deixasse gozar de uma vez. Então, ao invés de esperar mais, Shouyou começou a preparar os próximos passos.

\- Querem justamente provar que foi um erro honesto… não algo proposital. 

\- Isso é incrível, Tobio, eles têm sorte de ter você na equipe.

Tobio jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas os elogios funcionavam como combustível. Kageyama era movido pela necessidade de ser o melhor, em todas as áreas da sua vida. Mesmo quando antecipava matérias na faculdade tendo que aturar veteranos irritantes ou quando era apenas um estagiário no escritório de advocacia, ele sempre seria o melhor. Entre quatro paredes, amarrado e leveado ao limite de seu corpo, ele também seria o melhor submisso. 

\- Eu sinto que posso ser ainda melhor. 

Hinata sorriu de lado.

\- Tenho certeza que sim. 

Kageyama não falou mais nada quando sentiu o namorado aplicar um pouco de lubrificante na sua entrada. Apesar de ter ficado muito tempo com o vibrador atiçando seu interior, ele estava ansioso para sentir prazer por ali novamente. 

O moreno ainda estava um tanto aberto e relaxado, não sendo difícil para Hinata inserir a cabeça do dildo generoso que Tobio tinha selecionado para aquela noite. Ele era emborrachado, num formato um tanto cônico, ficando gradativamente mais largo quanto mais perto da base. 

Shouyou começou a enfiá-lo nele bem devagar, ao mesmo tempo que bombeava seu pênis por trás.

\- Esse brinquedo é dos grandes, Tobio... Lembra a cor dele? 

\- Verde… - ele tratou de dizer, enquanto se esforçava ao máximo para tentar puxar, fazer o dildo entrar mais rápido. 

Era frustrante, parecia que quanto mais ele tentava puxar o brinquedo, mais ele o empurrava para fora.

\- Isso é muito lindo de ver, Kageyama… - Hinata disse contra a pele de sua bunda, entre beijos estalados. - Mas você sabe que sou eu quem controla o ritmo das coisas. 

Respirando ofegante, Tobio parou de respirar para ficar imóvel. Verdade fosse dita, ele estava querendo tanto que nem se deu conta que estava tentando alterar o ritmo por conta própria. Shouyou não iria aceitar.

\- Desculpa... eu vou me comportar-

_ PAH!  _

\- Eu sinto que estou em algum tipo de  _ déjà vu,  _ Kageyama. - Hinata disse sério, mas voltando a acariciá-lo. - Você não disse que ia se comportar pouco tempo atrás? E aqui estamos nós de novo. 

Aquilo era tão verdade que Kageyama não sabia nem o que responder, além de gemer baixinho pelo ardor do tapa em sua nádega. 

\- Me diga uma cor e fique parado, ou não vou continuar enfiando. 

\- Verde! - ele disse prontamente. 

\- Ótimo. 

Como prometido, Kageyama tentou ficar o mais parado possível, o que contribuiu pro seu relaxamento e consequentemente permitiu que o brinquedo entrasse até com mais facilidade. Hinata foi colocando devagarinho, acariciando sua bunda, especialmente a pele alargada exatamente nas bordas de onde seu cu abraçava o brinquedo. 

Quando ele entrou por completo, Tobio nem lembrava mais dos grampos em seus mamilos. O corpo suado, ofegante, arrepiado. Seu interior preenchido e alargado. Pernas e braços trêmulos e cansados. Seu pênis totalmente ereto, a pressão forte e constante em sua próstata. Hinata podia ser um gênio naquela arte, mas nem ele seria capaz de atrasar ainda mais seu orgasmo agora. Sentia que se fosse tocado de qualquer maneira, até mesmo um tapa, seria capaz de fazê-lo gozar.

Shouyou admirava agora sua "obra" sem tocá-lo. Tudo estava correndo exatamente como ele tinha imaginado, e provavelmente Tobio nem lembrava que eles ainda tinham mais um brinquedo pra usar. O ruivo ajeitou melhor a própria ereção que incomodava na cueca, e ligou o massageador elétrico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


	6. Tudo e mais um pouco

Kageyama estava deitado de bruços com os braços esticados para cima, os pulsos ainda atados pela própria gravata azul escura. Suas pernas já dormentes por estarem presas dobradas com tiras de velcro que uniam as canelas às coxas. Lutava sem forças contra a fricção da cama nos grampos que esmagavam seus mamilos, bem como de sua abusada ereção impedida de gozar pelo anel na base.

Foi naquela posição incômoda e exposta que Shouyou aproveitou para mantê-lo alargado, inserindo nele o dildo escolhido previamente. Talvez ele já estivesse próximo do limite, mas Kageyama só conseguia se concentrar no quanto estava se sentindo plenamente preenchido, cuidado e, é claro, extremamente excitado. 

Agora apenas um único objeto ainda não havia sido usado na cena, e não demorou muito para o zunido frenético do massageador preencher o silêncio do quarto. Hinata nem o estava tocando e ele já conseguia sentir as vibrações. Estava com todos os sentidos sensíveis, corpo exposto e sem forças. O barulho constante entrava pelos seus ouvidos e mesmo à distância já parecia estimulá-lo.

A mera expectativa do aparelho lhe tocar já fazia seu corpo todo tremer.

\- Vire-se. 

Kageyama precisou se concentrar para atender o pedido. Deitou de lado primeiro para depois se virar de barriga para cima. 

Shouyou o ajudou a se posicionar exatamente onde ele o queria, com o pescoço na borda da cama, a cabeça caída para trás, pendendo sem apoio. Antes de começar qualquer coisa, o ruivo se abaixou bem próximo de seu rosto, afagou seus cabelos, e depositou alguns beijos em volta de sua orelha e pescoço. 

\- Você está indo tão bem, Tobio. - ele disse baixinho, os lábios esbarrando no lóbulo da orelha. - Estamos chegando ao fim. 

O moreno deixou o pescoço relaxar, a cabeça caindo e se inclinando na direção do toque de Hinata. 

\- Está pronto para o meu presente? - Shouyou perguntou num sussurro. 

\- Estou. - Kageyama respondeu prontamente. 

\- Você vai cuidar bem dele, e fazer exatamente como eu mandar? 

\- Sim. 

\- Perfeito. Feche os olhos. 

Tobio prontamente os fechou e percebeu o menor se afastar. Sentia sua cabeça aos poucos ficando pesada pela posição, o sangue certamente descendo para ela. A amarração das pernas fazia com que a posição mais confortável fosse com elas totalmente abertas. Deixou as mãos amarradas sobre o ventre, perigosamente perto da própria ereção que não tinha permissão para tocar. Cada contração dos seus músculos parecia apertar o dildo perfeitamente alojado dentro dele. 

Não sabia exatamente o que esperar de Shouyou agora, mas sabia que não ia demorar. Sentiu suas mãos serem puxadas pela gravata para cima e para trás, sendo apoiadas nos ombros do ruivo que estava em pé junto da cama, liberando assim espaço para que ele tocasse o massageador em sua barriga. 

A vibração estava suave, provavelmente no nível mais baixo. Mas mesmo assim, no estado em que ele estava, já beirava a tortura. Sentiu um tremor percorrer todo o seu corpo e só piorou quando o massageador começou a subir. 

A extremidade circular do massageador subia em linha reta bem devagar do seu umbigo até o esterno, fazendo ele arquear as costas. Agora já sabia o que Hinata faria e queria que fizesse logo. 

\- Você sabe bem, né, Kagebaby. - ele disse habilmente livrando o nó da gravata e finalmente liberando as mãos do moreno. - Se você não conseguir falar, dois toques e tudo para. 

\- Sim, por favor, posso te tocar? Eu preciso...

\- Pode, Tobio, você tem sido tão bom, você merece tudo e mais um pouco. Se segure firme.

E junto daquelas palavras, Shouyou moveu o massageador do centro do peito do moreno para cima de um dos grampos que prendiam seu mamilo, e suavemente pressionou o aparelho contra ele. 

Kageyama se contorceu gemendo e se agarrando no corpo do menor atrás dele, erguendo a cabeça e apertando todos os músculos em volta do dildo que o penetrava em desespero. 

Hinata o segurou parado o melhor que conseguiu para em seguida afastar o aparelho. Tobio parou de gemer ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego, as pernas tendo pequenos espasmos. 

O ruivo esperou não mais que alguns segundos para ele respirar e fez a mesma coisa do outro lado. Entre os gemidos e tentativas frustradas de mover as pernas, Shouyou observava mais e mais gotas de gozo acumularem na glande do namorado. Queria ver elas escorrerem para a barriga cada vez que ele pressionava o massageador. 

Fez mais duas vezes, pressionando levemente, a vibração tomando por completo o grampo que segurava impiedosamente os bicos rígidos. A cada intervalo Tobio parecia mais frustrado e mais ofegante, seu corpo todo tendo mais espasmos. Seu rosto estava vermelho, a posição prejudicando sua circulação e dificultando mais ainda que ele gozasse. 

Suas mãos se seguravam na cintura de Hinata, apertando com força cada vez que o massageador entrava em contato com seus mamilos altamente sensibilizados. Cada aperto mais forte que o anterior eram as provas do prazer que ele causava e o que alimentava o ego de Hinata. 

Orgulhoso dos resultados e sem querer esperar mais, Hinata deu um passinho para trás se livrando rapidamente das próprias roupas e abandonando o massageador. 

\- Abra. - Hinata nem precisou especificar, o moreno já lambia os lábios, abrindo a boca e os olhos. - Tão bonito... 

Kageyama colocou as mãos na cintura do ruivo que posicionou finalmente a ereção desnuda na boca entreaberta dele. Sem pressa ele foi entrando, a posição invertida de Tobio não dava outra alternativa para o moreno que não se engasgar no pau do ruivo. Mas Shouyou respirou fundo e não forçou, foi devagar apreciando o calor e umidade da boca dele, indo aos poucos mais pra frente. Quando sentiu resistência do fundo da boca do namorado, puxou de volta, permitindo que ele se preparasse.

Kageyama não conseguia controlar a baba que escorria, nem evitar de começar a lacrimejar. Satisfeito com a preparação, Hinata empurrou mais uma vez até o fundo, colocando uma mão no pescoço de Tobio sentindo exatamente onde a ereção o engasgava, ouvindo os sons que ele fazia. 

Shouyou não admitia mas sabia exatamente quanto tempo o namorado aguentaria e contava mentalmente. Afastou-se no tempo certo, permitindo que ele tossisse e respirasse. Os olhos dele, apesar de chorosos, estavam focados e determinados, atestando que ele também estava gostando. 

\- Não quer mais meu presente? - Hinata perguntou debochado. 

\- Eu quero, eu posso fazer melhor. 

\- Eu sei, você é o melhor. 

E entre elogios, Hinata voltou a adentrar a boca do moreno. Dessa vez com mais ritmo, sem a delicadeza, sem aviso. Shouyou queria sentir a garganta dele se fechando cada vez que sua glande ultrapassava os limites o fazendo se engasgar. Tobio respirava como podia entre cada estocada sem se importar. Na verdade, o que ele mais queria era sentir Hinata dentro dele, fosse por onde fosse. 

Com as mãos agora livres, agarrava firmemente o traseiro do ruivo, se segurando, se sincronizando com cada movimento. Queria que ele usasse seu corpo, não se importava nenhum pouco de ter a garganta fechada pela ereção dele, nem o rosto afundado em seu saco. 

Queria sentir tudo que Shouyou lhe permitisse sentir. Depois de algumas vezes ritmadas, tudo mudou. Tobio sentiu os grampos que prendiam seus mamilos serem retirados enquanto as estocadas começaram a acelerar. 

Tentando ficar o mais parado possível, apertando firme as nádegas de Hinata, ele sentiu além da boca ser preenchida violentamente, seus mamilos altamente sensíveis serem apertados pelas mãos firmes em seu peito. A dor era aguda.

Apesar dos próprios sons molhados e engasgados, Kageyama podia ouvir os gemidos de Shouyou perdendo o controle. 

\- Tão perfeito… Kagebaby… Tobio... Meu... 

Hinata repetia elogios como um mantra ao mesmo tempo que fodia profundamente a boca deliciosa de Tobio e massageava seu peito. Ele sabia muito bem que o moreno não gozaria com tal tratamento bruto, que a dor o manteria ali com ele, e era exatamente isso que ele queria. Alongar ainda mais a sessão, levar ele até o limite, atrasar e construir ainda mais o prazer dele. 

\- Eu vou te dar... meu presente... cuida bem dele...

Kageyama sentiu o quadril de Shouyou errar o ritmo, suas pernas tremendo com espasmos. O ruivo teve o cuidado de sair da garganta e gozar na boca de Tobio. O primeiro jato foi um tanto avassalador, arrancando dele não só gemidos com elogios incongruentes como uma grande quantidade de sêmen. 

Tentando respirar e não engolir, Tobio deixou seu presente se acumular no céu da boca enquanto Hinata se recuperava do orgasmo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que parte não escorreu pela garganta agora áspera e sensível. 

Ofegante, Shouyou se afastou e com cuidado segurou a cabeça do Tobio o ajudando a levantar e sentar na beirada da cama, o livrando também das amarrações das pernas. De pé entre as pernas dele ele segurou seu rosto, pressionando as bochechas entre os dedos. 

Hinata não deixava transparecer mas queria fotografar mentalmente o estado de Kageyama. O rosto totalmente avermelhado pela posição virada. Sabia que ele recuperaria a cor normal aos poucos. Suas pupilas dilatadas e olhos lacrimejando, os cabelos completamente desalinhados e a boca e lábios babados e inchados pelo abuso. 

Apesar de estar com a aparência de quem acabou de ser engolido pelo olho de um furacão, rodopiado um bocado e ter sido cuspido de volta, Tobio tinha os ombros relaxados e olhava para ele como se olhasse para a razão de sua existência. 

\- Mostra.

Tobio abriu a boca revelando uma boa quantidade de sêmen branco cobrindo sua língua e dentes, alguns fios viscosos unindo as gengivas. 

\- Tão lindo... - Hinata disse antes de beijar a boca dele com carinho, provando do próprio gosto. 

Sem pressa, Shouyou se inclinou sobre o moreno ainda o beijando suavemente, o obrigando a se deitar de volta na cama. O ruivo se apoiou ao lado dele e, durante mais um beijo totalmente lambuzado, removeu o dildo dele com cuidado. 

Kageyama já estava bem mais tranquilo, com a respiração normalizada. A remoção das amarras e dos brinquedos normalmente o deixava com uma sensação de vazio, mas o beijo de Shouyou amenizava a perda. 

Sentiu tudo relaxar e a excitação voltar a subir. O gosto do namorado cobria sua boca inteira e ele continuava sentindo mesmo depois de tantos beijos trocados. Era difícil focar em apenas uma coisa quando até mesmo o contato da cama com sua pele parecia dar arrepios.

Percebeu que Hinata se afastaria e levou a mão até ele, impedindo que interrompesse o beijo. Só depois que não foi repreendido que percebeu que o namorado também aproveitava o relaxamento intenso pós orgasmo, acariciando seus lábios com calma e carinho. 

Depois de mais um beijo terminando com uma puxadinha leve no lábio inferior, Hinata se afastou não mais do que o suficiente para olhar Tobio nos olhos, ainda acariciando seu rosto com ternura.

\- Nós não terminamos ainda. 

\- Eu sei. 

\- Em que cor estamos? 

\- Verde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


	7. Lado Doce

Kageyama sentia o corpo todo mole como gelatina. Os movimentos que fazia não pareciam seus, e talvez até não fossem mesmo. Hinata beijou sua testa com carinho e o posicionou deitado na cabeceira da cama, por cima de mais travesseiros e almofadas do que ele lembrava que tinham. 

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta, seu corpo inteiro formigava, sensível e ainda meio dormente. Abriu os olhos tentando focar em alguma coisa, mas até seus sentidos pareciam atrasados. Não estava mais amarrado, mas parecia que estava preso em um corpo que não acompanhava. 

Shouyou o beijou com carinho de novo e Kageyama tentou levar suas mãos até o rosto do ruivo, mas sua reação lenta não permitiu que o alcançasse a tempo. Ele já tinha começado a descer por seu pescoço e peito, fazendo uma trilha de carinhos e beijinhos leves, toques suaves. Tobio deixou a cabeça cair pra trás, totalmente confortável e relaxado. 

Sentiu um leve incômodo quando o namorado tirou o anel que ainda estava na base de sua ereção. O brinquedo saiu relativamente fácil, visto que ele nem estava mais totalmente ereto. O incômodo durou muito pouco pois a mão hábil de Hinata já estava no local, o acariciando com leveza, incentivando a circulação normal no membro e no saco. 

\- Você gozou, Kagebaby? 

A voz de Hinata era suave e carinhosa, assim como os movimentos de suas mãos. Tobio se esforçou para abrir os olhos de novo, para ver os do namorado brilhantes de ternura. 

\- Eu… sim, quer dizer… não mas foi como se sim. 

Quando falou ele pôde sentir ainda mais o gosto de Hinata em sua boca, bem como a sombra da sensação dele em sua garganta. 

Ele não tinha literalmente ejaculado, e isso era óbvio, Shouyou sabia. Mas ao longo de todo o processo ele teve diversos momentos que se sentiu tão bem e que seu corpo atingiu prazeres tão grandes que superavam uma simples ejaculação. Tanto que agora ele se sentia preso naquele estupor pós orgasmo. E com as mãos de Hinata o acariciando tão gentilmente, parecia que aquilo ia durar pra sempre. 

\- Eu vou fazer você gozar pra valer então, Tobio. Provavelmente você vai dormir bem tranquilo depois. É isso que você quer? 

Todas aquelas palavras pareciam muita coisa. A cama estava tão fofa e confortável, ele poderia dormir agora mesmo. Mas as mãos de Hinata estavam tão boas passeando por seu corpo, tão reconfortantes. Não queria dormir e não senti-las mais. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando se centrar, quando sentiu a mão de Shouyou fechar na base de seu membro com um pouquinho mais de firmeza.

Seu quadril quase que num espasmo se empurrou nele, se estimulando na mão do ruivo. Kageyama nem reconheceu o próprio gemido, deixando a cabeça cair pra trás de novo, seu corpo relaxado parecendo se tensionar inteiro, como se tivesse levado um choque. Ele queria. Queria muito.

\- Sim, é isso que eu quero. - falou com a voz um pouco mais firme do que tinha conseguido antes. Suas pernas gelatinosas se abrindo e suas mãos se agarrando às almofadas para se concentrar e não perder aquele momento.

\- Ok, eu vou devagar mas você pode gozar assim que puder, não se segure. Me diga sua cor.

\- Verde. 

Hinata não parou de massagear o saco dele suavemente, enquanto segurou a região bem abaixo da cabeça do pênis apenas com o polegar e o indicador, fazendo um movimento pequeno que subia e descia sobre o frênulo. Tobio sentiu a carícia do ruivo rapidamente construir seu orgasmo, sem abusar das provocações como era de costume entre eles, pois seu corpo já estava muito sensível. Logo começou a tremer e contrair, e não tentou evitar nenhum dos gemidos que fez.

\- Não se segure, Tobio, está perfeito... 

Quando as bolas já estavam rijas e repuxadas, Hinata afastou a mão para colocar os dois dedos do meio na entrada muito abusada do namorado. Seus dedos passaram a entrar e sair no mesmo ritmo lento que usava para estimular o membro de Tobio com a outra mão. 

Kageyama sentia tudo quente e de olhos fechados tudo que via era vermelho. Conforme sentia o orgasmo se aproximar, flashes desse dia memorável lhe inundavam. Como Hinata o tinha cuidadosamente preparado pela manhã, colocando o vibrador. Como ele falhou em não obedecê-lo e foi punido com tapas. Como seus mamilos tinham sido abusados e pregados. Seu corpo lembrava de tudo aquilo e se refestelava naquele prazer que parecia não deixar sua mente. 

Finalmente gozou, com as mãos de Hinata o conduzindo por todo o orgasmo sem falhar. Ele não queria que acabasse, queria ficar naquele estado por todo o tempo que lhe fosse permitido. Foi lento e intenso, com as gotas de gozo escorrendo densas e pesadas pelos dedos do ruivo. 

Quando tudo terminou, Kageyama não sabia dizer se estava acordado ou dormindo. Percebeu a perda do contato suavemente, para depois sentir apenas algo macio e quente o limpar, evitando áreas mais sensíveis. O frio logo passou também quando percebeu ser coberto e abraçado com carinho em meio a todas as almofadas fofas da cama. 

\- Você pode dormir agora, Tobio...

Depois disso apenas descansou com a certeza de que estava acolhido e seguro. 

* * *

Kageyama piscou os olhos algumas vezes quando acordou, desorientado. Abraçou Shouyou mais forte, demonstrando que estava acordado. O menor retribuiu o gesto para em seguida se afastar o suficiente para poder dar um selinho em sua boca e olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Como você está? - o ruivo perguntou preocupado e seus olhos pareciam buscar em seu rosto por qualquer sinal de desconforto - Pode dormir mais se quiser, não é nem meia noite ainda.

Tobio sorriu de lado e antes de responder o puxou para perto, o beijando com carinho. Hinata deu uma risadinha dentro do beijo, permitindo ser conduzido. Sentiu a língua do namorado pedindo permissão para passar por seus lábios e abriu imediatamente, o corpo todo relaxando e se derretendo no beijo. 

Shouyou também não resistiu quando Tobio girou por cima, entrelaçando as pernas entre as dele e o aprisionando embaixo de seu corpo maior. Sorriu contente quando ele se afastou e acariciou sua bochecha. 

\- Estou perfeitamente bem. - ele disse finalmente, seus olhos o fitavam como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. 

Hinata sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de alegria quando não conseguia alargar ainda mais o sorriso. Ele o amava tanto, mas tanto! Sentia que ia explodir.

\- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu te amo, Tobio. - ele disse sem parar de olhar em seus olhos. - Eu sinto que se o mundo todo soubesse não seria o suficiente. 

Foi a vez de Kageyama sorrir, um daqueles sorrisos que apenas Hinata tinha o privilégio de ver. 

\- Só não começa pelo Instagram porque os teus seguidores acham que eu quem sou a má influência. 

Hinata riu concordando.

\- Eles não acham, têm certeza. Faz parte da minha marca! 

\- Você não tem nem vergonha de admitir? 

\- Não! 

Tobio o beijou de novo poucos instantes antes de sua barriga roncar muito alto, denunciando a sua fome. Entre risadas, Shouyou tirou ele de cima para que pudesse levantar.

\- Eu vou encher a banheira e preparar uma comida pra você. Pode ficar mais um pouquinho na cama. 

Kageyama concordou com a cabeça e apenas observou contente como o ruivo vestiu uma grande camisa sua e seguiu apressadamente para o banheiro. Suspirou numa tentativa de tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto, afinal não era do seu feitio ficar sorrindo tanto. 

Antes de se aninhar no calor remanescente na cama, se esticou pegando o celular que estava ao lado. Abriu uma pasta fechada com senha, onde tocou no tão conhecido ícone do Instagram. A conta “ ShouChanCuteness” abriu na tela com várias novas notificações, incluindo alguns novos seguidores. 

Navegou até os últimos stories do namorado, fez um print e num app de edição adicionou coraçõezinhos, postando em seguida nos próprios stories de sua conta secreta. Ficou sorrindo bobo para a tela até o perfil de Oikawa visualizar e responder com vários emojis de coração, arrancando imediatamente o seu sorriso do rosto. 

Hinata voltou para o quarto e se deparou com o tradicional rosto franzido e carrancudo de Kageyama olhando para o celular com raiva. 

\- Tudo bem, Tobio? - ele perguntou curioso da porta do quarto.

\- Sim! - disse bloqueando o celular rapidamente. 

\- O banho já está pronto e eu estou fazendo arroz e alguns ovos. - ele disse animado - Amanhã podemos ir num brunch ou em algum lugar que você goste. 

Tobio se levantou deixando o celular para trás e indo até o outro. Sem dizer nada o abraçou e beijou mais uma vez, como se não tivesse sido suficiente ainda. 

\- Vem tomar banho comigo. - não era exatamente um pedido. 

\- Mas a comida está no fogo e...

Kageyama o beijou interrompendo e se afastando. 

\- Só desliga lá e vem. 

Shouyou até podia ser quem comandava as cenas, mas naquele contexto não hesitou em obedecer. Afinal, ninguém é dominador ou submisso cem por cento do tempo. O sexo é só mais uma das facetas do casal, mais um momento em que eles se completavam. A intimidade e o companheirismo iam muito mais além. O amor transbordava mesmo nos cuidados, na convivência e na rotina. 

Kageyama não se importava que as pessoas continuassem adorando o lado doce de Shouyou no Instagram ou onde quer que fosse. Como poderia culpá-los, ele também adorava! Mas só ele conhecia todos os outros lados do namorado, todas as suas facetas, e oh, como ele amava cada uma delas. Era assim, com amor e dedicação, que a relação evoluía e permitia que eles assumissem lados que normalmente escondiam. 

Dominador, atencioso, fofo ou sexy, ele amava Hinata Shouyou e tinha certeza que era correspondido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me segue no Twitter[@k_ju](https://twitter.com/k_ju)!  
> Considere me fazer uma doação pelo [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kjuzera) ou até pelo PIX kjuzera.writes@gmail.com ;)


End file.
